World of Warcraft Wiki:Poradnik podróżnika
thumb|191px|Niech to będzie okładka całego Warcrafta oraz porad i wskazówek do WoW.Poradnik ten jest zestawem wskazówek dla każdego poszukiwacza przygód przemierzającego Azeroth, Rubieże czy Argusa, alternatywne światy jak inny Draenor czy nawet podróżującego przez czas, rzeczywistości i wizje. Poradnik ten jest nieoficjalny i powinien służyć jedynie w roli wskazówek dla tych, którzy postanowią przemierzać szlaki w World of Warcraft szukając nowych przygód. Dla początkujących Co to jest World of Warcraft? thumb|258px|Serdecznie witamy w naszym gronie.Na początek warto zacząć od samego początku. Od prostego pytania które jest fundamentem dla naszej wisienki na torcie w postaci najczęściej omawianej gry. Pytanie brzmi: Co to jest ? Łatwo na nie odpowiedzieć. to gra z gatunku MMORPG. Pełna nazwa tego skrótu to Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game, co można przetłumaczyć jako Masowa Wieloosobowa Sieciowa Gra Wyobraźni. W grze tej występują więc gracze pod postacią poszukiwaczy przygód oraz liczne NPC, czyli postacie stworzone na potrzeby gry, które są elementem jej środowiska, jak również mnóstwo rozmaitych stworzeń oraz masa questów, to jest zadań do wykonania. jako ogromny świat zawiera w jednej lokalizacji rozbudowane zadania i postacie NPC, ale również ciekawą historię do opowiedzenia, a ponieważ liczba krain sięga o wiele więcej niż starczy do osiągnięcia podstawowego 60. poziomu na pewno każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie. Przede wszystkim gra cechuje się rozbudowanym klimatem, gdzie magia i technologia mieszają się ze sobą, a także występuje mnóstwo nawiązań do świata rzeczywistego. Każdy się odnajdzie w tym świecie bardzo szybko. Dzięki faktowi, że jest to MMORPG zadania można robić różnie - samemu, z innym graczem lub nawet jako drużyna czy cała gildia. Ponieważ są miliony graczy i tysiące serwerów dasz radę wejść do niemal każdego z nich. A jeśli twoi znajomi z rzeczywistego świata też grają w grę wejdź na serwer gdzie oni są i spróbuj dołączyć do ich gildii, jeśli tylko się im odpowiednio przedstawisz. Warcraft a WoW - co za różnica? Między a panuje spora różnica. to strategia czasu rzeczywistego połączona w niektórych momentach z elementami gry role-playing. W przypadku mamy tutaj do czynienia z MMORPG. Zatem nie prowadzimy tutaj całych armii, a jedną personę, natomiast obie gry łączą takie elementy jak rozwój postaci. Ponadto by grać w musisz mieć stabilne połączenie z Internetem, inaczej niż w , gdzie jedynie do grania z innymi osobami w strategię jest ono wymagane. W przypadku , i mamy też kampanię dla jednego gracza, natomiast w questy możemy przejść samodzielnie lub z napotkanymi graczami czy też znajomymi, a kampania toczy się w postaci questów, lochów, rajdów i tym podobnych wieloosobowych rozgrywek. Należy jednak zauważyć iż fani tradycyjnego wspaniale odnajdą się w świecie . Z racji faktu, że zawierał w sobie elementy RPG to w MMO zostały one rozszerzone i stały się przez to łatwiejsze. W strategii kierowaliśmy bohaterem z lotu ptaka, zaś tutaj możemy kierować nim patrząc ze strony jego pleców lub nawet samych oczu. Tak więc mimo różnic jest też wiele zbieżności. Abonament, czyli płacę za grę thumb|234px|Prawdziwa twarz producentów WoW. :DNiestety w przeciwieństwie do , i ; nie jest taki jednorazowy jeśli chodzi o kupno. Prawda, wystarczy kupić grę by się nią cieszyć, jednak tylko do pewnego momentu. Do osiągnięcia poziomu 20 gra się całkowicie bez żadnych płatności. Chociaż są wady jak niemożliwość używania wierzchowców czy nawet niemożliwość bycia na bieżąco to jednak te pierwsze poziomy należy potraktować jako swego rodzaju samouczek dla graczy. Niestety przejście lochów czy rajdów jest wręcz niemożliwe. Jak temu zaradzić zatem? Rozwiązanie jest bardzo proste. Zapłacić abonament. Co to jest takiego? To opłata za granie powyżej poziomu dwudziestego. Płacimy prawdziwe pieniądze, w przypadku Polski zlokalizowano euro. nie dysponuje złotówkami. Abonament jest w ofercie na miesiąc, dwa lub nawet pół roku. Ewentualną drogą są karty podarunkowe sprzedawane w kioskach, obok innych kart , na przykład do . Ewentualnie należy poszukać karty pre paid na Allegro, gdzie za miesiąc należy zapłacić 60 PLN. Na chwilę obecną występują jedynie karty na miesiąc lub dwa. Co ciekawe występują też tokeny. A czymże są tokeny? Wprowadzone wraz z stanowią formę czegoś, co można znaleźć w grze i wykorzystać jednorazowo. Jeden rodzaj trzeba sprzedać w Domu Aukcyjnym by w zamian za to mieć czas na grę, natomiast drugi można aktywować w grze i tym samym przedłużyć sobie czas korzystania z tego. Abonament - danina czy myto? thumb|230px|Wszystko to idzie na abonament. Tyle zaoszczędziłem.Abonament nie jest ani jednym, ani drugim. To nie jest coś, co trzeba płacić co miesiąc czy dwa. Nie jest podatkiem za grę. Nie jest też czymś co trzeba płacić za wszelką cenę, bo inaczej przyjdzie do nas komornik. Nie jest też mytem, bo nie ma jak już wspomniano obowiązku jego płacenia. Czym zatem jest, jak nie daniną i mytem? To dobrowolna opłata. Jeśli zapłacisz możesz rozwijać swoją postać do poziomu jaki jest obecnie najwyższy. Zależy od tego jakie dodatki zakupiłeś. W vanilli maksymalny poziom to 60. Każdy kolejny dodatek zwiększa możliwości postaci. Kupując abonament tym samym możesz korzystać w pełni z MMORPG i przechodzić dungeony i rajdy. Możesz też bez obaw przechadzać się gdzie tylko chcesz, o ile nie należysz do frakcji przeciwnej oraz o ile nie jesteś zbyt słabo doświadczony. A co jeśli nie zapłacisz? Nic złego się nie stanie dla Ciebie. Jedyne co cię spotka to fakt, iż Twoja postać będzie przez Ciebie nieaktywna. Możesz zrobić nową i grać do poziomu 20 by sprawdzić się w nowej chmurze. Jeśli nie masz najzwyczajniej w świecie czasu - nic się nie martw. Możesz nie płacić, nikt Ci postaci nie usunie, a konta nie zamknie. Rób co chcesz w świecie rzeczywistym, a do Azeroth wróć wtedy, kiedy tego chcesz. Pieniądze w WoW W World of Warcraft również są pieniądze. Spokojnie, nie są to prawdziwe pieniądze, choć w którymś roku ich wartość przekroczyła wartość jednej sztuki boliwaru wenezuelskiego. Pomijając ten fakt mamy walutę uniwersalną, podzieloną na monety . Otrzymujemy je za rozmaite questy, handel i wiele innych. Wydajemy je zaś na naukę, kupowanie nowego oręża i pancerza, nowe wierzchowce oraz na przelot z jednego punktu do drugiego (patrz: Podróżowanie). Jeśli coś chcemy kupić warto wpierw oszczędzić trochę pieniędzy. Możemy ich nosić nieograniczoną ilość. otrzymujemy za mało wartościowe przedmioty jak śmiecie, skóry i nne tego typu drobiazgi. To monety początkowe i mają one znaczenie zazwyczaj na poziomach 1-20, gdzie bardzo często dostajemy je za wykonane zadania, sprzedane przedmioty czy nawet za handel. z kolei otrzymujemy często na poziomah 20-60, czyli w podstawce , ale nie brak ich czasami w dodatkach w postaci czy , jednak im dalej od poziomu 60 tym jest ich coraz mniej, najczęściej za powtarzalne zadania w celu zaspokojenia swojego hobby. Ostatnie - - są nam dawane na najwyższych poziomach. Większość umiejętności jakie chcemy się nauczyć wymagają tych właśnie monet. O ile pozwalają nam rozpocząć ich naukę, a umożliwiają ich kontynuację o tyle pozwalają nam na mistrzostwo. W , co warto zaznaczyć, nauka jeździectwa jest bardzo kosztowna. Początkowo wymagana jest niewielka ilość , ale wraz z rozwojem będziemy potrzebowali coraz więcej. Nawet 250 kosztuje nauka latania, a aż 5000 - lepsze latanie. Mistrzostwo w jeździectwie kosztuje nawet 10 tysięcy , zatem łatwo jest sobie wyobrazić jak wiele trzeba zrobić questów by rozwinąć swoje zdolności. Warto dodać że wierzchowce są dosyć drogie, o ile lądowe są jeszcze po znośnej cenie o tyle latające mogą kosztować fortunę. Poniżej zostaje przedstawiona równowartość jednej waluty na inne formy pieniędzy. *1 to 100 *1 to 100 , a zatem 10000 Dodatki a aktualizacje W są dodatki, jakie umożliwiają nam awansowanie na kolejne poziomy i odkrywanie kolejnych krain. Są to , , , , , i . Każdy wprowadza jakieś zmiany, nowości czy nawet usuwa stare rzeczy. W vanilli lub też Classic mamy wyłącznie Wschodnie Królestwa i Kalimdor, ale awansować można tylko do poziomu 60. wprowadza nowe krainy w postaci Quel'Thalas należącego do oraz Wyspy Lazurowej Mgły będące terenem . Równocześnie można awansować do poziomu 70. Wprowadzono też nowy kontynent, jednocześnie planetę - Rubieże - do których można trafić przez Mroczny Portal na Jałowych Ziemiach. Dodatkowo pojawiają się jako grywalna rasa dla oraz dla . Pojawia się też pierwsze sanktuarium - Shattrath. Kolejny z dodatków - - pozwala na awans do poziomu 80, nową klasę w postaci Rycerza Śmierci oraz kontynent o nazwie Northrend. Ponadto pojawia się Dalaran, neutralne dla wszystkich miasto nad środkową częścią nowego kontynentu. Następny dodatek - - umożliwia awans tylko do poziomu 85, ale za to drastycznie zmienia krainy i dodaje nowe klasy dla istniejących już ras. Pojawiają się też dwie nowe rasy - dla są to , zaś dla - (pełny opis ras w dziale dla początkujących). Dodane też zostają nowe krainy na dwóch klasycznych kontynentach, a także unikalne strefy startowe, do których nie będzie można po wykonaniu jakiejś misji wrócić. dodaje nowy kontynent - Pandarię - a także pierwszą rasę neutralną, znaną z wcześniejszych produkcji znaną jako , mogący wybrać czy chcą należeć do czy też do . Zmianie ulega też kilka kolejnych rzeczy, między innymi zniszczeniu ulega Theramore, można awansować do poziomu 90 a dodatkowo pojawia się klasa mnicha. W można już awansować do poziomu 100, a także pojawia się nowa mechanika - garnizony. Ponadto wprowadzony zostaje kolejny nowy kontynent w postaci alternatywnego Draenoru. Dostać się tam można przez Mroczny Portal po wykonaniu określonego zadania (po rozpoczęciu dodatku portal do Rubieży będzie w stolicach, a po zakończeniu przejście do alternatywnego Draenoru znajdzie się w tym samym miejscu co w przypadku Rubieży. Oba portale jednak wciąż pozostają). Dodatek do o nazwie wprowadza wiele nowych zmian - awans na poziom 110, nową klasę bohaterską w postaci Łowcy Demonów i nowe obszary - kontynent Zniszczone Wyspy oraz odblokowana znacznie później planeta Argus. Ponadto Dalaran wciąż istnieje, lecz teraz w roli sanktuarium nad wymienionymi wyspami. Wprowadzona zostaje też nowa mechanika w postaci inwazji demonów. Jeden z ostatnich dodatków - wprowadza nowe kontynenty w postaci Kul Tiras i Zandalaru. Umożliwia też awans na poziom 120 oraz rekrutację ras sprzymierzonych. Pojawia się też nowość - na skutek kolejnej już wojny między a zniszczeniu ulega Darnassus oraz Podmiasto. Pojawia się też mechanika ekspedycji wyspiarskich. Dodatki pozwalają więc przeżyć nowe przygody oraz dungeony i rajdy. Wprowadzają więc wiele frajdy. Oczywiście oprócz tego istnieją aktualizacje - naprawiają one drobne usterki, ulepszają grafikę oraz zawyżają lub obniżają wartość nagród, punktów życia, many, gniewu, energii i tak dalej, aby graczom było łatwiej lub, jeśli tego chcą, trudniej w walce z bossami, mobami i tym podobnymi przeciwnikami. Instalują się same przez Battle.net i nie musimy się martwić - zainstalują się same, a ponadto, całkowicie za darmo. Nigdy nie są wielkie, inaczej niż dodatki, które tak bardzo chcemy. Początek wielkiej przygody World of Warcraft to nie tylko mile spędzony czas w trakcie po pracy, przy kominku, w deszczowe dni, wakacje lub święta. To przede wszystkim wielka przygoda, opowiedziana w widowiskowy sposób. Gracze zostają głównymi bohaterami opowieści rozgrywanej na przestrzeni wszystkich wydarzeń i śledzą zarówno główny, jak i poboczny wątek. Każda kraina ma swoją historię i każda historia łączy się z innymi w jedną, spójną opowieść godną noblowskiego pisarza. Jak podawano wielokrotnie - każdy znajdzie tutaj coś dla siebie. Jesteś fanem lore'owego podejścia do gry - wykonuj questy i idź na servery RP. Marzysz o walce z innymi graczami? Battlegroundy i tryb PvP to idealne miejsce dla ciebie. Szukasz walki z otoczeniem, bo chcesz rozładować własne niechęci? PvE to świetne miejsce, gdzie powybijasz wszystkich wokół Jednak podobnie jak Ci przed tobą co przeczytali nasze spisane na pergaminach ocalałych z Lordaeronu dzięki dalarańskiemu magicznemu atramentowi, zadajesz sobie to samo pytanie co oni, a mianowicie: która klasa i rasa są najlepsze? Co to są klasy? Klasy określają twoje umiejętności oraz rolę. Są trzy role w World of Warcraft: DPS, Healer i Tank. Pierwsza z nich - DPS - to skrót od Damage Per Second, co po polsku można nazwać Obrażenia Na Sekundę. Krótko mówiąc ten typ oznacza że twoja klasa lub jeden z rodzajów jaki wybierzesz w jej ramach polega na twojej roli w dungeonach i raidach na zadawaniu jak największej liczby obrażeń, zarówno na jeden cel jak i na cały obszar, rażąc w ten sposób wiele celów. Kolejna rola - Healer - to Uzdrowiciel i polega na leczeniu swoich kompanów. Tacy powinni się trzymać z tyłu w razie ewentualnych walk z bossami, co nie oznacza że nie potrafią pokazać pazurków. Ostatni typ - Tank - oznacza kolesia doskonale opancerzonego, mogącego wytrzymać serię ciosów. Nie jest tak dobry jak DPS w atakowaniu, ale potrafi służyć jako świetny obrońca rannych. Podział ten zostaje odblokowany dopiero po poziomie 10 danej postaci i wcale nie oznacza, że dana klasa będzie miała wszystkie z nich. Wybierz więc mądrze. Oto klasy jakie mamy do wyboru: * to klasa przeznaczona dla zwolenników DPS, Healera i Tanka. Polega na użyciu magii często związanej z przyrodą oraz przybieraniu formy jakiegoś zwierzęcia w razie konieczności walki. Dla początkujących graczy to świetny wybór, ponieważ mogą wybrać czy wolą być atakującym, obrońcą lub medykiem. * polega na swoim futrzaku i walce na dystans lub wręcz. Jako jedyny może używać łuków, kusz i karabinów, dzięki czemu może służyć w roli wsparcia na daleki dystans. Każdy z nich jest DPS-em, niezależnie od tego co się wybierze, czy to strzelca, czy mistrza bestii, czy też może surwiwalowca. * jest postacią, jaka pasuje do tych z DPS-ów, jacy chcą zapewnić wsparcie drużynie, szybko się wycofać oraz atakować na dystans. Potrafi też wyczarować prowiant, co pozwala między innymi odnowić zdrowie i energię znacznie szybciej niż w przypadku tradycyjnej strawy i napitku. * jest połączeniem wojownika z magiem. Świetnie nadaje się na DPS-a i healera jednocześnie, choć może posłużyć dzięki swym umiejętnościom częściowo jako tank. Jego zaklęcia są dosyć proste, mogą one leczyć sojuszników z teamu i NPC-ów, a ranić wrogów. * to klasa podobna do znanego z innych gier medyka. Dosłownie leczy on rannych, a także wskrzesza zabitych przy pomocy swojej świętej magii. Grając nim mamy do wyboru kapłana Światła (healer), dyscypliny (tworzy tanki z innych graczy) i Ciemności (DPS-a). Odradza się jednak używanie tej klasy do walki na pierwszej linii z racji statystyk zbliżonych do maga. * jest typowym złodziejaszkiem. Jego specjalnością jest atakowanie niczego nie spodziewającego się wroga od tyłu, dzięki czemu zyskuje na ciosie krytycznym. Przewaga złodzieja: uniki, ukrywanie się, szybkość. Posługuje się bronią białą bądź dystansową, często smaruje je truciznami. Dodatkowo może otwierać skrzynie. * to władca czterech żywiołów, zbliżony do maga, ale też do druida. Polega na mocy totemów, które dodają mu kilka bonusów. Posiada potężne czary, dzięki którym może doprowadzić do trzęsienia ziemi czy wywołania tornada. Zależnie od wyboru szaman może specjalizować się w zadawaniu obrażeń magicznych bądź w walce wręcz lub też leczyć towarzyszy. * to potężna klasa, prawdopodobnie najpotężniejsza ze wszystkich zwyczajnych. Jest podobna do maga w kwestii walki na odległość, ale potrafi regenerować zdrowie wysysając je z wrogów. Ci od cierpienia specjalizują się w klątwach. Zniszczenie to zaklęcia zadające obrażenia obszarowe, zaś demonolog kieruje całymi armiami demonów. * to dosyć podstawowa klasa. W zasadzie polega ona na tym, by zadać obrażenia pierwszym, a następnie atakować coraz szybciej i silniej przeciwnika bronią białą. Zamiast many posiada gniew, dzięki któremu może szybko używać umiejętności. By to jednak zrobić musi uzbierać gniew przy pomocy autoataków i obrażeń. * to pierwsza klasa bohaterska, wprowadzona w . Klasa ta skupia się na runach i jest bardzo podobna do paladyna, jednakże różnica polega na runach, dzięki którym można zadawać coraz potężniejsze obrażenia. Energia z nich płynąca przypomina manę i gniew jednocześnie. Żeby mieć Rycerza Śmierci musimy mieć jakąkolwiek postać na 55 poziomie. * wprowadzony został w . Jest to swoisty karateka i choć może używać broni jest to tak naprawdę nikt inny jak sensei w sztukach walki. Jeśli lubisz być karateką ten szybki i zwinny wojownik rodem z azjatyckich filmów pasuje do ciebie. Brewmaster to tank, Mistweaver pełni rolę healera a Windwalker to typowy DPS. Tak jak wojownik czy paladyn walczy w pierwszej linii. * został wprowadzony jako druga już klasa bohaterska, jaka została wprowadzona w . Przypomina połączenie Rycerza Śmierci z mnichem oraz łotrzyka z czarnoksiężnikiem. Posiada zdolność zmiany formy ze śmiertelnej w demoniczną. Żeby odblokować łowcę demonów trzeba mieć jakąś postać na poziomie 110. Jaką wybrać postać? To już zależy od Ciebie. Możesz sam ustalić czy to jest mężczyzna czy też kobieta. Nie ma żadnych bonusów za tatuaże, wygląd czy płeć. Wszyscy są równi. Wybierz swoją rasę i przez to przynależność, klasę, płeć oraz wygląd i ruszaj w świat. Która rasa jest najlepsza? To samo co w przypadku powyższego pytania. Najlepsza to taka, która Ci się najbardziej podoba. Wybierz najbardziej wygodną dla Ciebie klasę, najlepszą według Ciebie rasę i ruszaj w świat na przygodę nie z tej Ziemi. Pierwsze kroki w nowym świecie thumb|262px|Lokacja startowa ludzi - Dolina Northshire.A zatem znalazłeś się w Azeroth, podróżniku. I zdecydowałeś się stać poszukiwałem przygód. Intrygujące. A zatem przejdźmy do rzeczy. Na początek - znajdujesz się w strefie startowej. To miejsce, gdzie nabierzesz doświadczenie maksymalnie na poziom 5. Dzięki temu będziesz w stanie w przetrwać w świecie na zewnątrz. Ukończ ją w 100%, dzięki temu uda Ci się przetrwać w tej i pozostałych krainach. Dodatkowo za wykonanie zadań wchodzi XP, czyli doświadczenie. To dzięki niemu masz szansę stworzyć sobie na start w miarę silną postać. Na początek zacznijmy od pogrupowania ras i ich stref startowych. * zaczynają w Dolinie Northshire. * zaczynają w Dolinie Chłodnej Bryzy. * zaczynają w Dolinie Northshire. * zaczynają w Dolinie Cienia. * zaczynają w Dolinie Ammen. * zaczynają w Gilneasie przed Kataklizmem. * zaczynają w Dolinie Prób. * zaczynają na Terenach Ćwiczebnych Mrocznej Włóczni. * zaczynają w Płaskowyżu Czerwonej Chmury. * zaczynają w Deathknell. * zaczynają na Wyspie Słońcobieżcy. * zaczynają na Kezanie, by potem przenieść się na Zagubione Wyspy. * zaczynają na Wędrującej Wyspie. * Rycerze Śmierci ze wszystkich ras zaczynają w Szkarłatnej Enklawie. Teraz, skoro jesteś w strefie startowej zauważyłeś sporo nowości. Po pierwsze postać z istniejącym nad nią olbrzymim żółtym wykrzyknikiem. O takim: Plik:pointer quest on 32x32.png. To oznacza iż jest to Twój zleceniodawca. Gdy wykonasz zadanie zobaczysz Plik:pointer questdone on 32x32.png. To oznacza, że czeka ciebie rozmowa, dzięki której zakończysz zadanie i będziesz mógł zdobyć nagrodę. W niektórych wypadkach dostaniesz tylko XP, w innych odbierzesz również pieniądze, w innych zaś nagrodę w postaci jakiejś broni, czaru, przepisu czy pancerza. Są też takie sytuacje, że będziesz mógł wybrać sobie nagrodę. Obok jest też inna postać. Znaczek Plik:Pointer bag on 32x32.png oznacza iż stoi przed tobą handlarz. Handlarze sprzedają wiele rzeczy, jakie przydadzą Ci się w nowym świecie - zbroje, miecze, tarcze, karabiny, kostury czy nawet żywność i składniki do craftingu. Są też tacy co mają ikonkę . Tacy handlarze mogą naprawić twój ekwipunek, jaki został zużyty przez walki w ramach questów, lecz także z powodu walk z bossami czy innymi graczami. Po ukończeniu lokacji startowej cały świat stoi wobec Ciebie otworem. Wykonaj najpierw zadanie w pierwszej lokacji, to jest tej gdzie zaczynałeś (oczywiście poza strefą startową). Kiedy tylko to zrobisz osiągniesz swobodnie poziom 10. Dalej wedle uznania - możesz wyruszyć do pozostałych krain z poziomem 1-20 albo 10+, dzięki czemu wyrobisz sobie większe doświadczenie. Pamiętaj jednak o jednym - wprowadził od limit na start do poziomu 20. Potem albo płacisz abonament, albo tworzysz sobie nową postać z nowej rasy oraz klasy, rozpoczynając wszystko od nowa. Zarabianie i wydawanie Zapewne zauważyłeś, że w jak w każdej innej grze trzeba zarabiać pieniądze. I jak już to wspomniano w tej księdze, dzielą się one na , i . Zatem jak je zdobywać i jak je wydawać? Jeśli chcesz zarobić trochę grosza spróbuj zapolować na kilka mobów, dzięki czemu za sprzedane trofea oraz zdobyte przedmioty - głównie broń, ubranie i tarcze - możemy zarobić całkiem niezłą sumkę. Ewentualnie, jeśli sprzęt jest epicki w swojej jakości lub posiadasz jakiś dobry, będący świetnym składnikiem do craftingu przedmiot, którego pożądają inni gracze to idź do Domu Aukcyjnego, gdzie możesz zarobić nawet całkiem sporo grosiwa. Głównym źródłem dochodu są umiejętności. Opanuj dowolną, zacznij zbieractwo, a następnie produkcję i sprzedawaj swoje przedmioty, obojętnie czy na giełdzie czy też u sprzedawcy. Razem z rzeczami od upolowanych mobów możesz dzięki temu dosyć szybko osiągnąć do , a przy następnych poziomach wartość ta sięgnie nawet . Gdzie najtaniej i najdrożej Jeśli się pytasz gdzie jest najtaniej to spróbuj u zaufanych frakcji. Zazwyczaj handlarze mają takie same ceny, ale jeśli masz z jakimiś frakcjami reputację wyższą niż to w miarę zbliżania się do rangi będziesz miał znacznie większą zniżkę. Uważaj jednak - jeśli zrobisz sobie wrogów z jakiejś frakcji to podziała to w drugą stronę, a zamiast być Twoimi sprzymierzeńcami staną się nieufni wobec Ciebie, a jak przekroczysz granicę to już zaczną atakować. Dzięki byciu uwielbianym możesz nie tylko korzystać ze zniżki, lecz także kupować wierzchowce czy torby. Natomiast jeśli frakcja nie przepada za tobą bywa tak, że już nigdy nic od niej nie kupisz ani nic nie sprzedaż. Główne źródła dochodów Jeśli chcesz zarobić trochę grosza powinieneś poznać trzy sposoby. Pierwszy: zabijaj wszelkie moby by następnie zarobić na sprzedaży zdobywanych na nich łupach. Drugi: naucz się jednej profesji, która pozwoli na zbieranie oraz drugiej, za pomocą której z zebranymi przedmiotami oraz łupami zdobytymi na mobach będziesz mógł stworzyć rzeczy, które potem sprzedasz u kupca za wysoką cenę. Trzecia: wykonuj questy, dzięki którym dodatkowo zdobędziesz doświadczenie. Im wyższe poziomowo tym lepiej, ponieważ przynoszą więcej grosiwa za ich wykonanie. Alternatywą dla questów i polowania na stwory jest też zdobywanie przedmiotów z pokonanych wrogów, unikatowych w skali świata, na przykład poprzez przechodzenie dungeonów, zabijanie tam bossów czy mniej ważnych przeciwników. Jeśli jednak nie czujesz się na siłach nie martw się. Jest inna opcja - poszukaj w świecie gry wcześniej wspomnianych wrogich NPCów (postaci nie kierowanych przez graczy) i ruszaj odnaleźć przeciwników w postaci Elity (ma więcej wszystkiego jeśli jesteś z nim na tym samym poziomie) lub Rzadkiego (jest nieco lepszy, ale nie aż tak jak Elitarny). Moby te zostawiają cenne przedmioty, śmiecie czy surowce, które możesz później wykorzystać w celu uzbierania większej ilości pieniędzy. Osady n n Wykonywanie questów Questy, zwane w tłumaczeniu zadaniami (patrz: specjalna strona) to główne źródło dochodów, rozwoju oraz pozyskiwania nowego, świetnego sprzętu. n Dungeony - jak to działa? n n Podróżowanie n n Nauka jazdy i latania - cena n n Wierzchowce i zwierzątka n n Inne informacje ---- Pomoc od innych graczy Jeśli grasz postacią niskiego poziomu, a chcesz udać się gdzieś, dokąd droga jest zbyt niebezpieczna, dobrą opcją jest, by mag otworzył ci portal do stolic twojej frakcji, Shattrath lub Dalaranu. Alternatywą może być znany przez czarnoksiężników Rytuał Przyzwania, podczas którego dwóch graczy może zabrać cię niemal wszędzie. Każda z tych metod powinna przybliżyć cię do miejsca docelowego. Powinieneś rozważyć przywiązanie twego kamienia przyzwania do karczmy, skąd masz blisko do portali lub przyzwań, czyli do miast Shattrath lub Dalaran. Miasta te oferują darmowe portale do wszystkich stolic twojej frakcji. Aby przywiązać kamień przyzwania, wystarczy porozmawiać w mieście z karczmarzem. Magowie Przymierza mogą nauczyć się używania portali do Ironforge, Stormwind lub Exodaru na poziomie 40 oraz do Darnassus na poziomie 50. Magowie Hordy mogą nauczyć się używania portali do Undercity, Orgrimmaru i Silvermoon na poziomie 40 oraz do Thunder Bluff na poziomie 50. Wszyscy magowie mogą nauczyć się zaklęcia portalu wiodącego do Shattrath na poziomie 65 oraz do Dalaranu na poziomie 74. Wszyscy czarnoksiężnicy mogą opanować Rytuał Przyzwania na poziomie 20. Powinieneś być przygotowany, by dać magowi czarującemu dla ciebie portal jakiś napiwek. Stworzenie każdego przejścia zużywa jedną Runę Portali, która kosztuje za sztukę. W dobrym tonie jest danie napiwku. Większość magów jest gotowa uczynić to nawet za darmo, jednak kwota 2-3 sztuk złota powinna pozwolić zakupić portal u każdego maga. Czarnoksiężnicy będą potrzebowali Odłamek Duszy oraz obecnych dwóch członków drużyny (oprócz Czarnksiężnika), by wykonać przywolanie, więc przeważnie nie wykonują ich do czasu, aż jesteś w ich drużynie lub gildii. Karczmy i Kamienie Przyzwania :Główny artykuł: Hearthstone Gdy gracz rozpoczyna nową przygodę, automatycznie znajdzie w swym inwentarzu kamień przyzwania, który może posłużyć do powrotu do karczmy, do któej kamień ten jest przywiązany. Przywiązanie do karczmy odbywa się poprzez rozmowę z karczmarzem i wybranie opcji "Make this inn my home". Kamienie przyzwania mogą być użyte co 30 minut, chociaż szamani znają zaklęcie (nazwane astralnym powrotem, które oferuje taki sam efekt, jednak posiada znacznie krótszy czas chłodzenia (15 minut). Szamani mogą opanować to zaklęcie na poziomie 30. Jeśli przypadkiem usuniesz swój kamień przyzwań, nie panikuj. Po prostu porozmawiaj z karczmarzem, uczyń karczmę swym domem i otrzymasz nowy kamień przyzwania. Wywerny, Gryfy, Nietoperze, Smocze Sokoły i Hipogryfy Jedną z najpopularniejszych form podróżowania w World of Warcraft jest latanie. Gryfy i Hipogryfy są dostępne dla Przymierza, podczas gdy Smocze Sokoły, Nietoperze i Wywerny są przypisane do Hordy. Wiele osiedli posiada punkt lotów, gdzie przebywa NPC, który za opłatą pozwoli udać się w podróż do wielu połączonych z tą lokacją miejsc. Zanim będziesz mógł użyć trasy lotów, będziesz musiał przyjść piechotą i "nauczyć się" trasy przez kliknięcie na oferującym trasę NPC, który będzie miał nad głową zielony wykrzyknik. Wyjątki: Każda postać rozpoczyna z nauczoną trasą lotów do swej rasowej stolicy. Rycerze śmierci automatycznie znają wszystkie trasy lotów w Kalimdorze i Wschodnich Królestwach (poza Topornymi Wzgórzami na Ziemiach Duchów). Niektóre punkty lotów w Outland i Northrend są opanowywane automatycznie lub poprzez zadania. Trasy lotów mają jedną zasadę: nie możesz kontrolować stwora, na którym jedziesz, więc możesz siedzieć wygodnie i podziwiać widoki. Zeppeliny i łodzie Podróż między kontynentami lub między lokacjami oddalonymi bardziej niż na odległość trasy lotu są obsługiwane przez zeppeliny, łodzie lub tym podobne. Jest to darmowy środek transportu o średnio częstym pojawianiu się. Jest to również środek transportu relatywnie bezpieczny, gdyż wszystkie frakcyjne środki transportu mają strażników. Każdy może z tego środka transportu skorzystać, jednak jeśli nie jest zaprzyjaźniony z obsługującą go frakcją, zostanie zaatakowany. Horda oferuje połączenia zeppelinami: * Orgrimmar, Durotar - Undercity, Tirisfal Glades * Orgrimmar, Durotar - Thunder Bluff, Mulgore * Orgrimmar, Durotar - Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Undercity, Tirisfal Glades - Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Undercity, Tirisfal Glades - Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord * Orgrimmar, Durotar - Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra Przymierze posiada sieć łodzi obsługującą następujące trasy: * Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil - Auberdine, Darkshore * Auberdine, Darkshore - Stormwind Harbor (Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands - Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Forgotten Coast, Feralas - Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas * Auberdine, Darkshore - Valaar's Berth, Azuremyst Isle * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands - Valgarde, Howling Fjord * Stormwind Harbor (Stormwind), Elwynn Forest - Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra {Wotlk}} Gobliny oferują neutralną (wszyscy gracze rozpoczynają z neutralną reputacją w Kartelu Steamwheedle'a) trasę łodzi: * Ratchet, Barrens - Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale Tuskarrzy oferują neutralne połączenia łodziami na następujących trasach: * Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight - Unu'pe, Borean Tundra * Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight - Kamagua, Howling Fjord Podróże na własną rękę Niektóre klasy, takie jak magowie, druidzi, łowcy czy szamani posadają inne sposoby podróży na własną rękę, które pozwalają im szybciej się przemieszczać. Profesja Inżynieria pozwala również stworzyć cztery błyskotki, które pozwalają na osobistą teleportację do: * Przy wyborze specjalizacji Goblińska Inżynieria: ** Everlook, Winterspring ** Area 52, Netherstorm * Przy wyborze specjalizacji Gnomia Inżynieria: ** Gadgetzan, Tanaris ** Toshley's Station, Blade's Edge Mountains Na poziomie 20 wszystkie klasy mogą kupić wierzchowce. Nie są one szczególnie drogie, kosztują za naukę oraz za wierzchowca, która to cena może być obniżona przez zniżki za reputację (do 20% upustu), za to w zamian oferują szybszy sposób podróży, gdzie tylko można dotrzeć piechotą. Paladyni i Czarnoksiężnicy otrzymują wierzchowca i uczniowski poziom jeździectwa za na poziomie 20 po rozmowie z ich nauczycielem klasowym. Na poziomie 40 wszystkie klasy mogą zacząćkupować epickie wierzchowce. Są one droższe od normalnych ( za naukę oraz za wierzchowca), lecz oferują większe przyspieszenie - co jest szczególnie przydatne przy poruszaniu się po większych obszarach przewidzianych dla poziomu 40+. Znowu, Paladyni i Czarnoksiężnicy mogą zdobyć specjalne wierzchowce. Przed patchem 3.0.3 aby je zdobyć, trzeba było wykonać długi i wymagający ciąg zadań. Obecnie wykonanie go jest Dowodem Siły, a paladyni i czarnoksiężnicy mogą nauczyć się swych epickich wierzchowców u nauczyciela, jeśli wcześniej opanowali poziom czeladniczy jeździectwa. Dla rycerzy śmierci wierzchowiec Deathcharger jest dostępny za darmo wraz z nauką umiejętności po wykoaniu zadania 55 Into the Realm of Shadows. Na poziomie 60 wierzchowce można kupićrównież za , lub . Wciąż trzeba najpierw opanować naukę jeździectwa. Pozwoli to zaoszczędzić kwotę zakupu wierzchowca i pozwoli zdobyć innego wierzchowca, niż dostępny dla rasy. Na poziomie 60 wszystkie klasy mogą zakupić latające wierzchowce, których można używać jedynie (na razie) w Outland i Northrend. Podstawowe latające wierzchowcw ( za naukę i za wierzchowca) mają taką samą prędkość na lądzie, jak normalne wierzchowce (20 poziomu), lecz latają z przyspieszeniem 150%. Dostępne są również epickie latające wierzchowce; są one znacznie droższe ( za naukę i za wierzchowca), lecz również są dużo szybsze (na ziemi taka sama prędkość jak wierzchowce epickie, natomiast w powietrzu przyspieszenie 280%). By latać w Northrend, gracze muszą zdobyć poziom 77 i nauczyć się umiejętności Cold Weather Flying za kwotę . Są pewne wierzchowce, które latają jeszcze szybciej, oferując przyspieszenie 310%, jednak wciąż wymagają one za naukę i są stosunkowo trudne do zdobycia. Nie ma specjalnych wierzchowców dla paladynów i czarnoksiężników w Outland. Natomiast druidzi mogą nauczyć się latającej formy od swych nauczycieli klasowych na poziomie 60. Na poziomie 70 z kolei dostępna się dla nich staje szybka forma latająca, która staje się dostępna po wyuczeniu umiejętności za i wykonaniu długiego, lecz ciekawego ciągu zadań. Od patcha 3.0.3 druidzi mogą również opanować szybką formę latającą od nauczycieli na poziomie 71, jednak jeśli odbędzie się to poprzez zadanie, to można ją opanować jeden poziom szybciej oraz liczy się to jako Dowód Siły. Jedynymi wierzchowcami latającymi przypisanymi do klasy są wierzchowce , które są dostępne dla rycerzy śmierci . Podziemny tramwaj Podziemny tramwaj oferuje darmowy przejazd między Stormwind a Ironforge. Wejścia znajdują się w Dzielnicy krasnoludzkiej w Stormwind i w Mieście majstrów w Ironforge. Na przemian kursują dwie kolejki, a czas przejazdu w obie strony wynosi 2 minuty. Jest to łatwy i bezpieczny sposób do podróżowania między Stormwind a Ironforge dla niskopoziomowych postaci, póki nie poznają ścieżek lotów. Obszary między miastami są przeznaczone dla graczy o znacznie wyższym poziomie. Portale Niektóre miasta oferują portale do większych miast. We wschodniej komnacie na dziedzińcu Undercity znajduje się Klejnot Translokacji, który prowadzi do Silvermoon. Jest to jedyny portal, który można używać w obie strony (Undercity → Silvermoon, Silvermoon → Undercity). Jako że jest to portal przynależny do Hordy, gracze Przymierza nie mogą go używać. W Shattrath znajdują się portale do stolic we Wschodnich Królestwach i Kalimdorze. Nie ma tam jednak portalu do stolicy Northrend, Dalaranu. Każdy gracz może używać tylko portali swojej frakcji (np. gracz Hordy nie może użyć portali Przymierza). W Shattrath znajdują się również neutralne portale wiodące do Sun's Reach, Isle of Quel'Danas. W Tawernie Koniec Świata znajduje się portal wiodący do Jaskiń Czasu, którego można używać po osiągnięciu reputacji we frakcji Keepers of Time. Dodatkowo W Stormwind i Orgrimmarze znajdują się portale wiodące do Strzaskanej Krainy, zaraz obok Mrocznego Portalu. Portali tych mogą użyć gracze poziomu powyżej 58, którzy są gotowi, by udać się do Outland. en:Travel guide Kategoria:Strony społeczności Kategoria:Poradniki